Commandojack
Stealth combat specialists with training in the arts of Azeroth's lumberjacks, the Commandojack is a unique support unit in service to the Grand Alliance. With talents derived from SI:7 combat operatives and technology developed by ingenious Alliance tinkers, the Commandojack is a necessary unit on battlefields where battlelines are not necessarily drawn to the Alliance's advantage in terms of resources. Mighty Draenor trees, being too thick for the average peasant to chop down quickly without drawing the attention of dangerous enemies, require the Commandojack's specialized skillset and use of Gnomish handblades in order to fuel the Alliance war effort. Origins The origins of the Commandojack are rooted in the longstanding profession of the lumberjacks that built and grew Human kingdoms as well as the Pandaria Campaign during the latter half of the Alliance-Horde War. With resources made scarce after several years of continuous conflict in the Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor, the continent of Pandaria offered a wealth of resources to the Alliance military effort. So much so that Alliance support units were not properly equipped to handle the size or strength of Pandaria's trees nor were they able to do so effectively before threats such as Mogu and Mantid were able to launch assaults on unsuspecting lumberjacks. Deep behind enemy lines, a team of SI:7 operatives unintentionally developed an ingenious solution to this problem. Utilizing sawblades mounted on hand-held controllers, the team were able to cut down larger trees in a short period of time quickly and quietly. Further developments of the hand-held saws and training of operatives in handling of freshly cut timber, the Commandojacks saw some use before the Alliance-Horde War's conclusion. When the Iron Horde launched their attack on Azeroth and portals were opened to allow builders into Draenor, Commandojack corpsmen were sent through to assist the efforts. Working in tangent with Alliance commanders and various newly erected lumber mills on Draenor, the Commandojack corps scours Draenor in search of trees deep within Iron Horde, Gorian Empire, and Arakkoan territories to fuel the Alliance's construction efforts on Draenor. Tools The tools of the Commandojack are generally common items. But with the training they have received, these items become vital to their success. * Twin Sawblades: A pair of hand-held sawblades, these are the primary tools of the Commandojack. With enough power to cut through up to three feet of tree trunk in under a minute, these blades are strong enough to cut through flesh and bone, making them an effective weapon against most enemies encountered. Though not all Commandojacks are Tinkers, many will often modify their sawblades to suit their specific needs. * Rope & Climbing Accessories: Similar to gear utilized by Dwarven mountaineers for snow search and rescue operations in the mountainous environment of Dun Morogh, the Commandojacks make use of this climbing gear for scaling in and climbing trees, waiting for a signal given by nearby scouting parties who have cleared the immediate area of threats. * Mocking Ax: A dull, often rusty axblade and handle left by some Commandojacks in the trunks of trees they have felled. These are left behind so that other Commandojacks as well as their Horde rivals, the Timber Lords, that they are being mocked for being too slow. Category:Lumber Trade Category:Grand Alliance Category:Classes and Professions